Tora (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Tora= |-|Poppi α= |-|Poppi QT= |-|Poppi QTπ= Summary Tora is a main playable character in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is a Nopon who longs to be a driver, but failed to resonate with a core crystal. So he finished his ancestors' work in creating an artificial Blade named Poppi. He joins Rex and Pyra on their journey after meeting them in Torigoth where he helped them rescue Nia from the Ardanian Empire. Later on, Tora also worked on further upgrades for Poppi giving her the QT and QTπ forms respectively. Tora has stood by Rex's side against the battles greedy merchant Bana and the terrorist group Torna, and served as a worthy ally thanks to Poppi. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A Name: Tora Origin: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Nopon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Homing Attack and Danmaku with various blade arts, Elemental Manipulation in the Fire, Earth, Wind, Ice, Electricity, Water, Dark, and Light variety, Statistics Amplification with various arts and customizations, Flight Transformation (Can transform Poppi between her 3 forms at will), Forcefield Creation, Empathic Manipulation (Can draw aggro from her targets) and limited Probability Manipulation (Can nullify a single reaction of the enemy) Attack Potency: At least Continent level (Fought alongside Rex and Nia) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely Speed of Light (Kept up Morag and Zeke on more than one occasion, also fought Malos) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Poppi has been shown to lift various objects too heavy for Rex with ease, toppled a giant pool of water with little difficulty) Striking Strength: At least Continent Class Durability: At least Continent Class (Can tank hits from Bridgid, Malos, and even Jin) Stamina: Very High (Tora can last longer on the battlefield than the likes of Rex, Morag, and Nia) Range: Extended melee range with weapons, hundreds of meters with Blade arts. Standard Equipment: Poppi and her various forms, Drill Shield. Various tools and power ups seen in the Poppi Swap. Intelligence: Genius. Tora is a technological genius. He created the very first fully functional artificial Blade capable of fighting toe to toe with even the strongest blades and flesh eaters. While Tora may not be as experienced in combat has his friends, he's still skilled enough to hold his own in battle with the help of Poppi. He's even outsmarted the likes of Bana, and his father Tatazo was proud of his success with Poppi. Weaknesses: Tora can sometimes get too overly excited which may cause him to lose attention. Tora can also lose self confidence in his own abilities and is often dependant on Poppi to do most of the fighting. Tora and Poppi are also rather pacifistic, which allows some enemies to take advantage of their generosity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Xenoblade Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Nintendo Category:Tier 6